The Defeat
by SindeyUSHG
Summary: Red sets out to end it once and for all with disastrous results for the Blu Scout


The Defeat

Alarms blare and the announcers voice is heard, "Alright team you know your postions. If you can manage this then Blu will be a thing of the past. All you will need to do is defend Mann co from those machines". All of Red look around at each other. This could be it. The end of one nightmare. They knew the plan well. Heavy, Medic, Soldier and Demo will distract Blu by launching a full scale attack on their base. Sniper would lay down covering fire. Pyro and Engi would defend the base and Spy would use the distractionto sneak around and to use Engi's machine to disable Blu's respawn. They set out on there different paths. Spy,disguised as an enemy medic, uses the secret path to get around to Blu's base. As he travelled he thought about what he was about to do. He had fought Blu alongside his team for so long. And now never again/ He reached into his and pulled out an image of his love, now lost. After the loss of her son she committed suicide by jumping off of a bridge. He missed her and he even missed that cocky boy of hers. As he neared the entrance point he heard the whirring of a sentry. He crept to the edge of the wall and peeked around. The Blu Engi had constructed a level 3 sentry right in his path. "Shit" he cursed. He retrieved his sapper and activated his cloak. He took 5 steps until he was behind the Engi and decloaked. He quickly decloaks and stabs the Engineer. He manages to sap the sentry before it spins around to face him. He creeps to the doorway that had been designed to only allow Blu and activated the first of Engi's devices. It reworked hi molecules to trick the device into thinking he was a part of Blu. He pressed his hand to he door and it slipped through. He pulled it out and then walked straight through. Now came the tricky part. He had to locate the respawn device. He had to go to the map in the central room. This was where all of Blu respawned. He crept into the top level of the room checking to make sure it was empty. Hopefully the rest of Red had made sure to not kill any of Blu and had only injured them. He looked at the map and saw that the device was located in the north-weat area of the base. 5 minutes later he arrived there and saw the machine that kept Blu perpetually alive. He retrieved Engi's second device and attached it to the control panel. the display started to change to display 3 words. RESPAWN DEACTIVATED PERMENANTLY. Spy brought out the radio he had on him. "Engineer are you there". "Reading you loud and clear Spy". "It is done". "Are ya sure, we don't want any nasty surprises". "I gurantee it". Engi reattached the radio to his belt and turned to Pyro. "Alright buddy, you go have fun now". Pyro raises his flamethrower and sets off at a jog towards the Blu base. Meanwhile the rest of Red have just received the message telling them the respawn is off. "Ve can kill them now" whispered Medic. "Lets send these Maggots straight to hell with a one way ticket" screamed Soldier. Sniper took this as a cue and scored a headshot on the enemy Medic. The Blu Heavy he was healing turned and grunted. After 5 seconds he radioed what he believed to be the respawned Medic. "Doktor get back here quickly". A look of confusion passed over his face as he heard only radio crackle in response. "Doktor?". Moments later the Red soldiers rocket detonated beneath the feet of Blu's own sniper. Quickly afterwards Blu's pyro ismown down by minigun fire. The rest of Blu looks around expecting there respawned team members to return. Red's Pyro bursts in and roasts Blu's Demo. He then reflects Soldiers rocket back at him gibbing him instantly. The Blu Heavy shouts to scout "Go and see vhat is holding them. Ve vill hold till you return". The Blu scout runs off to the base and searches every room. When he reaches the respawn room he sees the Red Spy and the message. "You bastard". The Spy turns and his head is blown off by the Scouts scattergun. 5 seconds later he respawns back at Red's base but it doesn't matter, his job is done. Scout runs back and reports that the respawn is off. "Vhat!" shouts Heavy. Moments later the Blu Engi and his sentry are destroyed by Red Deom's stickys. The Blue Spy decloaks behind the Red heavy but his skull is cracked open by Medics bonesaw. The Blu Heavy starts to spin up his medigun but is interupted by the Red Engi who has brought his level 3 sentry to the front lines. Unable to destroy it fast enough it mows him down and then destroys him with rockets. All that is left of Blu is the Scout. Having emptied his pistol and scattergun he draws his bat. Too arrogant to run away he runs straight at Red's Heavy and leaps at him. Before he can connect a giant fist grabs him out of the sky. "Let go of me". "Ve have other uses for you". Heavy chuckles throatily. "No, no you can't. Please". "Be quiet". Heavy then knocks him unconscious. When he awakes he finds himself in a dark room with his legs spread apart an chained to the ground and his arm tied above him. He tries to wriggle free but only exhaust himself further. Then the creak of the door can be heard and a small amount of light is let in. Scout tries to turn to see who it is but is not able to turn far enough. A moment later a hand is placed on his lower back just above his buttocks. A shiver runs up his spine. Slowly the hand moves his shirt up revealing his lightly muscled back. It traces his musles carefully. Then the sound of a blade being unsheathed is heard and his shirt is cut away. The hand moves unerneath felling his toned stomach. It starts to move up brushing over his chest and reaching his neck. It traces his jawline and then suddenly moves away. He senses the person move around until he stands directly behind him. The hand is replaced but its postion makes Scout jump. It is places on his ass and slowly squeezes. Scout shifts and tries to move away but is held by his bonds. Slowly another hand is placed upon his body and together hey grasp his trousers and pants and slowly pulls them down reavealing his round buttocks. The hands leave him but he can feel eyes taking in every inch of his body. He shivers as he thinks about what they see. Then his ass cheeks are pulled apart revealing his tight asshole and a glimpse of his balls between his legs. A finger is placed at the entrance to his anus and is slowly moved around tracing his hole. A gentle pressure is applied pushing slightly into his ass. He gasps at the feeling . This can't be happening he thinks. Then it stops and his ass cheeks are let go of. He relaxes slightly thinking it is over but then tenses even harder than before as the hand passes between his legs and hovers below his groin. The other hand is placed back on his ass and then slowly his balls are cupped. He gasps loudly at the feeling. The man squeezes and Scout winces. The hand moves up from his balls to his dick. It slowly rubs the tip and despite his situation his body responds and he starts to become erect. Scout wasn't lacking and when he was fully erect he measured about 6 and a half inches. This seems to surprise his captor. Slowly his shaft is stroked and the pace is gradually picked up. Scout tries to ignore it and block out the pleasure he was feeling but then another finger is thrust roughly into his ass and he loses all concentration. After 5 minutes he loses it and cums, exploding all over the floor of his cell. His assailant laughs the walks to the door and leaves. Scout remains there panting and shivering, fearful of what his life had become.


End file.
